Airport Terminal 3
"Race around a busy international airport. Watch for lots of traffic!" - Burnout 2 manual Airport Terminal 3 is a track in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. It takes place around the Pacific International Airport and is the shorter counterpart to Airport Terminal 1 & 2. In the PSP version of Burnout Legends, it reappears under the name as Airport T3. Description The looping track is one of the shortest in the game. Despite running 1.6 miles for one lap, the track does feature long straights, making the layout similar to an oval instead of a circle. Traffic is understandably dense on this track, since it runs only on a high-speed freeway. This can prove hazardous for inexperienced drivers but better skilled players will use the traffic to their advantage by Near Missing the majority of the traffic and speeding, weaving through traffic. Layout Standard The starting line is placed very near to the main control tower, with racers facing the Sky Pacific Hotel on a 2-lane one-way overpass, sloping down towards another access point. The highway then curves left 90 degrees and merges with another ramp before finally merging with the main highway. The first Checkpoint is located on this segment and for a few hundred yards, the highway passes straight between tall buildings. Then, both traffic directions are split by an elevated grass separator. The right lanes continue straight on while the left lanes head towards a gas station and curve left into a tunnel. After the gas station, a 2-lane ramp merges back with the 2 separated lanes, which had in the meantime arrived at a red light crossing and veered left. With both ways now merged into a single 3-lane one-way road, it continues for several yards running alongside the Terminal 2 building before curving tightly in front of large billboards. After the turn, a tram overpass crosses the highway diagonally and stretches onward, parallel to it for several hundred yards. A very big hangar sheltering 2 large jumbo jets is present on the right of highway. After the hangar, car parks populate the area to left of the road, while the eponymous Terminal 3 is passed by on the right until the end of the straight segment. When the tram overpasses the highway for a second time, the road slightly turns left and the 2 left lanes exit the highway, leaving the 2 right lanes to carry on straight. The right lane of the remaining 2 splits off right, the last one heading towards another red light crossing close to the control tower. A lane merges with it on the left and under the control tower building the road reaches the starting line. Airport Terminal 3 - Checkpoint 1.jpg|The first checkpoint. Airport Terminal 3 - Checkpoint 2.jpg|The second checkpoint next to the tram. Airport Terminal 3 - Checkpoint 0.jpg|The start and finish line. Landmarks *The Sky Pacific Hotel is a large hotel the player faces at the start. *A Gasoline Self Serve gas station is located between both routes when the split off yards after Checkpoint 1. *The Terminal 2 building from the Airport Terminal 1 & 2 track can be seen. *An Aircraft Catering Services warehouse is located behind the large billboards. *A huge Hangar sheltering 2 jumbo jets is located just after the billboards and before the Terminal 3. *The imposing Terminal 3 building. *The Control Tower built just above the starting line. Airport Terminal 3 - Sky Pacific Hotel.jpg|The large hotel seen in the distance from the starting line. Airport Terminal 3 - Terminal 3.jpg|The eponymous Terminal. Airport Terminal 3 - Control Tower.jpg|The Control Tower. Prerequisites to unlock Forward: Complete Offensive Driving 101 Reverse: Complete Speed Streak Grand Prix Events Several events take place on Airport Terminal 3. Regular 2 Grand Prix and a Face Off use this track. titlematch = Pacific Gate Grand Prix|Steel Storm Grand Prix|Face Off 2 allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Crash 2 Crash Zones take place on this track and incidentally, both are set near either Checkpoints. titlematch = Pacific Peril|Late Arrival category = Burnout 2 crash zones ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2101 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦}